Dubsta
The Benefactor Dubsta is a four-door SUV in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V The Dubsta features classic European styling and features many elements that bear strong resemblance to a . The overall styling is very boxy, putting emphasis on its off-road purpose in favour of appearance. At the base of the front, a large plastic front bumper, spanning the entire width is visible. Above this bumper, a main, chrome-trimmed central grille is positioned on an elevated area of the front. There are rectangular turn indicator lamp units either side of the grille, whose lower edge is in line with the bottom of the vent for the grille. Above the turn indicators, the main headlamp units are larger and also rectangular. The headlamp units have upper edges that are in line with the top of the main grille. The front quarter areas are almost entirely covered by very wide wheel arch flaring, adding to the muscular appearance of the vehicle. The bonnet/hood features an elevated area similar to both vehicles that it is based on. The windscreen also begins at a height higher than the base of the A pillar, like both of its inspirations. The sides continue the utilitarian and rugged theme, featuring straight lines for the main body line and edges for greenhouse windows. The line that separates the side of the body from the roof is also completely straight. At the base of the A pillars, the car features what appear to be large, plastic rear-view mirrors. The rear wheel arches are similar in appearance to the front, but are less elevated from the body. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V '' The Dubsta features good ground clearance, such that its axles and differential can be viewed from a slightly high angle. The SUV features a high displacement engine, presumably a V12 engine based on the badge on the back, but the cover looks like a V8. This is sent through a permanent four wheel drive system, and then finally through large, high-profile tyres to the ground. The Dubsta is one of the most capable off-roading SUV's in the game, since it has the ability to climb over rocks and make it up steep mountains without getting damaged at all and without hesitation, as its V12 supplies an excellent amount of torque. This SUV sadly suffers from massive body roll both on-road and off-road due to its narrowness. Going over bumps or small debris at high speeds may flip the vehicle entirely. Giving the Dubsta off-road wheels is a viable method to alleviate this setback, fortunately. Its heavy weight can be useful when ramming other cars or pushing them. By feathering the throttle, it is possible to push a medium weight car with ease. The V12 engine, if untuned, will struggle against the weight and thus it cannot attain high speeds, and has average acceleration. GTA V Overview V8 (cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V *The standard Dubsta can not have a black bullbar and winch without lights. *The Dubsta II "Stock" modifications listed above are not removable in Los Santos Customs. *Grilles, Side-Step and Tailgate menus do not appear in LSC for the Dubsta II. Image Gallery Dubsta-LSC-GTAV.jpg|Promotional image for Los Santos Customs. Dubsta-GTAV-Front.png|A purple Dubsta in GTA V (Rear quarter view). BenefactorDubsta-Front-GTAV.png|A red Dubsta in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Dubsta,Benefactor.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Dubsta-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Dubsta on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Dubsta2Gold-GTAV-front.png|A gold Dubsta in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Variants . }} dubsta2 There is a modified version of the Dubsta that spawns at the meeting points for Offroad truck Races which sports certain modifications that are not available at Los Santos Customs. This variant has the same performance stats as the regular Dubsta, but all of the trim and chrome details have been blacked-out. This model also features more shallow roof indentations and a black bullbar, black rear guard, tailgate-mounted spare tyre and black side-step. The design details of this variant seem to be inspired by the Mercedes-Benz G Class models modified by the aftermarket tuning company Brabus. Prior to Heists Update, this variant had no manufacturer badge on the garage stats popup if obtained in GTA Online on Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3 version. They can also be found in the mission Trevor Philips Enterprises, to get the car, just kill the Aztecas in the door of the meth lab and take it to the garage. This variant can spawn in two different heavily customized forms in the enhanced edition of Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It also appears in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update trailer. Dubsta2-GTAV-front.png|A blacked-out variant of the Dubsta known as Dubsta II. (Rear quarter view). Dubsta2-GTAV-RSC.png|The blacked-out Dubsta on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Dubsta2Customized-GTAVPC-Front.png|A modified dubsta2 in enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) Dubsta2Customized2-GTAVPC-Front.png|A modified dubsta2 in enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) Notable Owners *The Varrios Los Aztecas owns a Dubsta II which can be encountered during and after the mission Trevor Philips Industries. *Elwood O'Neil owns a grey Dubsta. *Al Di Napoli owns a black Dubsta. *Robert owns a yellow modified Dubsta. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Dubsta * Commonly seen all throughout Los Santos, especially in the Rockford Hills area. * Occasionally spawns in front of the Vinewood Garage. *Sometimes spawns being driven by Families/ Ballas in their territory ;Dubsta2 * Seen in the mission Trevor Philips Industries. * Blacked-out variant usually spawns at the two off-road truck race meeting points. * A pre-modified version (Gold or Chrome) can sometimes be found at Hillcrest Avenue in Vinewood Hills near the Normandy Drive intersection. * A pre-modified version can sometimes spawn next to Los Santos Customs in Burton or Los Santos International Airport (HD Universe). (enhanced version only) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Dubsta *Commonly seen driving through the streets of Los Santos. ;Dubsta2 *A pre-modified version (Gold or Chrome) can rarely be found at Hillcrest Avenue in Vinewood Hills near the Normandy Drive intersection. (however, this no longer happens) *A gold or chrome pre-modified version can spawn near an LSC in Los Santos between 9:00 and 17:00 game time when another Dubsta2 is nearby. *The Road Captain of a Motorcycle Club can spawn a Dubsta2 in free mode for club use for $1000. This version has bulletproof tires and bullet-resistant front and back glass. It can be used to spawn another Dubsta2 at an LSC in the city that can be kept as a personal vehicle. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Dubsta sells for $7,000 at Los Santos Customs (all versions), while the Dubsta2 can be sold for $23,250 (enhanced version only). Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Dubsta are Radio Los Santos, The Lab & West Coast Classics. **The default radio stations in the Dubsta2 are FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM. * Dubsta may be a combination of the 2 words "Dub" and "Gangsta". This may also be a reference to the rap/hip-hop scene in which customized SUVs can sometimes be found around, like the Baller (and its sport version) and the Cavalcade. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * In the beta version, the Dubsta had a different grille and had a higher suspension. * When entering Los Santos Customs in the dubsta2, the car's name is shown as 'Dubsta', instead of 'Benefactor Dubsta'. * Although the Dubsta can have off-road headlight modifications on the front bullbar, and the roof racks, neither can be turned on. The same goes for the Dubsta 6x6 and the Brawler. * The Dubsta's tailgate spare wheel option in Los Santos Customs functions as a spoiler, and adds traction. The only other vehicles to have this anomaly are the Glendale, Stirling GT, and the Moonbeam Custom. Navigation }} pl:Dubsta de:Dubsta (V) es:Dubsta fr:Dubsta pt:Dubsta Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles